warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
MewClan
MewClan is a clan composed of humans that can turn into cats and some real cats. All cats can be from favourite anime and cartoons. This is just a spoof Clan and, unless it is accepted by other admins and such, won't be given any real prophecies or big roles. To join, please go to the talk page and you're request to join will be seen to as soon as possible. Examples (But they can come from others. Dubs and Originals can count for animes): Tokyo Mew Mew Power and Shugo Chara! This Clan is owned by Destiny Calling History and Creation After Ichigo Momomiya (Tokyo Mew Mew, Zoey in the dub) stumbled across a forest in her cat form, she discovered other cats seeking leadership. She found out that some of them were humans that could turn into cats, and two were actually her friends Minto and Lettuce (Tokyo Mew Mew, Corina and Bridget in the dub), also turned into cats, but with hints of their mew forms. So, after hearing about the Clans, Ichigo created MewClan. News and Notes ~About Mew Lettucewave ~~She has her warrior name but is an apprentice. This is because Mew Strawberrystar gave her her warrior name during the creation of the Clan, but she felt less experience compared to all other cats. So, while still keeping her warrior name, she became an apprentice so she could train properly until she could become a warrior again. ~Clan Creation ~ 26th January 2011 ~~The clan has been created, with the following anime characters joining the clan as cats: ~~~Ichigo Momomiya, Minto Aizawa, Lettuce Midorikawa from Tokyo Mew Mew, Ikuto Tsukiyomi from Shugo Chara!, and William Spears and Grell Sutcliff, added by Elorisa, from Kuroshitsuji. ~Roleplaying Can Begin ~ 27th January 2011 ~~With Phoenix joining up with more cats and filling up the 'Elders' and 'Queens' categories, roleplaying can now begin. The first event we'll be roleplaying is the creation of the clan, as it may explain a few things. Enjoy roleplaying everyone, ~nya! Current Members Leader Mew Strawberrystar Black she-cat with bubblegum pink eyes, a red ribbon on her tail and a red ribbon with a bell around her neck. Human name: Ichigo "Zoey" Momomiya. (Destiny) Deputy Spectralheart'' Short-furred, gentle, glowing, long-legged, muscular, broad-shouldered, white she-cat with lime-green, ice-blue, bright purple, bright red, bright pink, black, and bright ginger patches, slightly faded-looking red ears, flash on her forehead, and tuft on her forehead, and intense, bright, and glowing lime-green eyes. Human name: Danielle "Dani" Fenton/Phantom. (Dove)'' Medicine Cat Moonpelt Silver she-cat with green eyes and a moss stained tail and paws. (Destiny) Medicine Cat Apprentice Aquaflower'' Very clever, short-furred, broad-shouldered, calm, gentle, long-legged, pale ginger she-cat with a long, sweeping, short-furred tail, aqua-colored paws, a thick, short pelt, an aqua-colored tuft on her forehead and ears, long whiskers, and calm, brilliant, and shining aqua-colored eyes teeming with knowledge. Human name: Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton. (Dove)'' Warriors Midnighttail Navy blue tom with dark blue eyes. Human name: Ikuto Tsukiyomi. (Destiny) Mew Mintobreath Pale grey she-cat with blue eyes and blue bird wings. Human name: Minto "Corina" Aizawa. (Destiny) Pollenpatch'' Slender, long-furred, slightly muscular, black tom with pale ginger, red, ice-blue, and lime-green patches, white paws, ears, tuft on his head, and tail tip, a long, feathery plume of a tail, and glowing ice-blue eyes with lime-green flecks. Human name: Daniel "Danny" Fenton/Phantom. (Dove)'' Violetpearl'' Slender, beautiful, long-furred, dark, mysterious, smoky-black she-cat with a heavy purple tint to her fur, pearl-white paws, a lighter flash on her nose, a long, silky, feathery plume of a tail, and pale violet eyes rimmed in white fur. Human name: Samantha "Sam" Manson. (Dove) '' Apprentice, Mew Lettucewave Redflame Slender, handsome, delicate, light-hearted, yet mysterious, dark reddish-ginger tom with long, soft, layered fur, sharp, pointed teeth, eyes rimmed in black fur, and bright, light, shining mint-green eyes. Human name: Grell Sutcliff. (Elorisa) Silentstrike Large, slender, long-furred, cold, calm, mysterious dark brown tom with lighter tips to his fur, long, sleek, soft fur, lighter brown rings around his eyes, and calm fern-green eyes. Human name: William Spears. (Elorisa) Purplefur purple tom with round dark gray eyes, slightly fat, clumsy. Human (?) name: Chowder. (Phoenix) Ashstep Orange she-cat with gray paws and tail, blue eyes. Human name: Rangiku Matsumoto. (Phoenix) Silverclaw Silver tom with yellow eyes and silver claws. Reincarnated from ??????. (Phoenix) Swiftclaw Black she-cat with bluish tints and blue-gray eyes. Human name: Soi Fon. (Phoenix) Apprentices Mew Lettucewave White she-cat with green eyes and white antennae that coils loosly around her body to her tail tip. Human name: Lettuce "Bridget" Midorikawa. (Destiny) Queens Fireblaze Bright red she-cat with green eyes. Queen that helps with kits. (Phoenix) Elders Ivycloud Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. (Phoenix) Roleplay Section Current events being roleplayed: *The Creation of the Clan The Creation of the Clan Ichigo Momomiya ran through the forest, the bell around on her ribbon around her neck tinkling with every stride. Stupid Ryou. Why'd he have to kiss me? Now I'm stuck in my cat form until I get kissed again! she thought, as she jumped over a fallen tree. I don't belive in coincidence or luck I believe in Destiny 18:29, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Grell, wait up!" Wiliam said, leaping over a fallen tree. "Where are you going anyway?" Grell put his hands into the air, spinning in a small circle. "Why can't you just enjoy the outdoors, Will?" he said, pushing his fingers though his long red hair. "You allways are so stressed, so I thought- Hey look! A cat!" he said suddenly, pointing at a small back cat. William's eyes narrowed. "How did a cat get over here? It looks like a house cat." he said, calmly walking over to it. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 20:52, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BH: Borrowing Humans. And the stuff in brackets after the 'nya's in Ichigo's speech is the translations.) Ichigo stopped running and started panting. Being a cat was more tiring than normal. Then, she heard footsteps. Great big plodding footsteps. She turned and screeched, "NYA! (OH NO!)" A large human picked her up and asked, in what was from her prospective, a loud scratching voice, "Are you lost, little kitty cat?" Another human walked up behind the other and told him, in a similar voice to Ichigo, "It isn't wearing a collar. Let's just leave it, Grell. I mean, not all pampered cats are house cats." "Nya nya nya nyaa~! (Put me down you filthy thing!)" I don't belive in coincidence or luck I believe in Destiny 21:04, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell sighed and put the cat down. "Fine..." he said glumly. "But what are we going to do with it?" William put his head in his hand and sighed. "I don't know Grell! I don't know what to do with animals." Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 21:07, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BH) Ichigo hissed at the humans, grabbing their attention. "Rotten thing. I think it might just be a rat instead of a cat," the other human growled, bending down next to Ichigo. The black she-cat jumped back, causing her bell to ring. The bell pulsed once, glowing for a split second. The ringing echoed in the forest. A bell similar to the one around Ichigo's neck appeared on her tail ribbon. When her tail waved, the bell tinkled softly, causing it to glow. The light coming from the bell on Ichigo's tail started to glow stronger, as did the tinkling. The light started to engulf the forest around the humans and the cat, as well as the humans themselves. I don't belive in coincidence or luck I believe in Destiny 21:16, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- William put his hands in front of his eyes, wincing. Grell just hid behind the taller man's back, eyes shut with fright. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 21:31, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "NYA?! (WHAT THE HECK?!)" Ichigo screeched. Then, in a sudden anti-climatic moment, the light suddenly disappeared and there was a pop, followed by a puff of smoke. And with that sudden anti-climatic moment, the bell on Ichigo's tail ribbon disappeared too. I don't belive in coincidence or luck I believe in Destiny 21:44, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Thanks for the mention, Destiny-domo!) Rangiku Matsumoto and Soi Fon were in the nearby area, following a silver tom. "This is pointless. We shouldn't be wandering around like this," Soi Fon commented. "Maybe there's treasure nearby?" Rangiku suggested. At once, the bright light engulfed them. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 21:50, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell peered over William's back, green eyes wide. "I-Is it over?" he said, and William nodded. "Yes, Grell. Now get out from behind me." he said. The shorter, red-haired man did, rather detectedly. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 21:53, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ichigo blinked. "Hey, what happened to those two rude humans?" she mewed. I don't belive in coincidence or luck I believe in Destiny 21:55, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Soi Fon and Rangiku had turned their backs to the light so they wouldn't be temporaily blinded, though they couldn't tell when it was over. "Is it over?" Rangiku asked. "I think so," Soi Fon answered, opening her eyes. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 22:04, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell tipped his head to the side. "What do you mean?" he mewed. William, who had has his eyes closed after the light had gone, opened them with a blink. "Grell...." he started, eyes widening with confusion. "You're a...cat." he said, blinking. Grell tipped his head. "Are you sure? Because you are too." Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 22:10, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hey, what am I, a soggy furball?!" Ichigo snapped, "Quit acting like I'm not here! Geez, you're both just like Ryou," she muttered the last part. I don't belive in coincidence or luck I believe in Destiny 22:15, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I apologize for my caps lock use, but I've been in school all day, so I need something funny!) Soi Fon stared at the cat in front of her. It was orange, the same color of Rangiku's hair, to be exact, but it had gray paws and tail, and blue eyes that were very icy. "Who are you?" she questioned the cat. "Who am I? Who are you?" the cat hissed back. It had Rangiku's voice. Soi Fon froze and looked at herself. She was now a cat with black fur that had a bluish tint to it. Wait. She was a CAT?! "WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE SOUL SOCIETY IS GOING ON HERE?!" Rangiku shouted, taking the words right out of Soi Fon's mouth. The silver cat was laughing. "Wow! I didn't know Soul Reapers could get that surprised!" he purred. "Oh, hush up!" Rangiku hissed. The silver tom got up. "Sorry, there. I'm Silver, a loner around these parts," he apologized. Rangiku's fur suddenly fluffed up. "Rangiku, what's wrong?" Soi Fon asked. "He...he's so much like...Gin..." Rangiku stammered. "Rangiku, it's time for you to let him go," Soi Fon meowed. "What are your names?" Silver asked. "Rangiku," Rangiku meowed. "Soi Fon," Soi Fon answered. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 22:26, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell looked down. "Sorry. What's your name?" he mewed, and William nodded at Ichigo. "Sorry also." Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 22:23, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ichigo nodded with a 'Hmph'. "That's better. Anyway," she went on with a more cheerful purr, "my name's Ichigo> My friends call me Zoey sometimes, but for the most part, I'm Ichigo. Momomiya Ichigo. And you two?" I don't belive in coincidence or luck I believe in Destiny 22:26, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Silver nodded. "Nice to meet you," he greeted. "How do you know about Soul Reapers?" Soi Fon asked. "I just...do. I've seen them rushing past, ignoring me. So, what do you guys plan to do now?" Silver meowed. Rangiku sighed. "Well, my Captain would either flip or laugh at the fact his Lieutenant turned into a cat," she meowed, wearily. "And I can't go to a Captain's meeting as a cat. Though, truth be told, Madam Yoruichi might be nearby..." Soi Fon added. Silver sniffed. "Hmm...there are three other cats in this direction. Follow me!" he meowed, beckoning with his tail. The three cats ran towards the scent. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 22:30, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Last post of the night. At least, my night. I am in the UK, so while it may be day to you guys, it's night for me and I've got to go to bed.) Ichigo turned around, hearing the ferns behind her rustle. She held up her tail, stopping the other two cats from replying to her question for a moment. I don't belive in coincidence or luck I believe in Destiny 22:36, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Oh. Good night!) Silver, Soi Fon and Rangiku stumbled into the small clearing, Silver politely moving out of the way as the two she-cats collapsed on each other, unused to their paws. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 22:44, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell's eyes sparkled. "I'm Grell, Grell Sutcliff. And this gump over here-" he said, flicking his tail at the dark brown pelt of William. "Is William, William Shears." Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 22:46, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Soi Fon quickly stood up. "I'm Soi Fon, Captain of Squad 2," she meowed. "I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant of Squad 10," Rangiku informed. "I'm Silver, ordinary loner," Silver informed. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 22:53, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell tipped his head, confusion in his eyes. "Squads? What's that?" Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 23:03, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Er...where we come from, it's sort of a militia. There are 13 Squads, each led by a Captain and a Lieutenant. Well, 10 are, due to sickness problems," Rangiku explained, lying a little. "The Captain of Squad 1 is sort of the leader. He's the most powerful and the oldest," Soi Fon informed. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 23:07, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- William nodded. "That makes sense." Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 23:13, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm just a loner. I have nothing to do with this," Silver meowed firmly. "Anyways, what's with you guys?" Rangiku asked. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 23:16, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell shrugged. "Nothing really. I was taking Will here for a walk in the forest when we say Ichigo. A flash of light appeared, and bang, we were cats." Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 23:39, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ichigo swished her tail, catching the ferns to her right. "but where did that light come from?" she asked, reminding everyone of her presence. I can't tell them all that it came from my bell! They'd probably shred me! she thought, panicking. I don't belive in coincidence or luck I believe in Destiny 15:42, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Come on, guys!" said Dani as she flew over a fallen tree in her ghost form, her white ponytail streaming in the light breeze. Jazz and Sam gracefully lept over the tree, strawberry-blonde and black hair flowing behind them, while Danny flew over them in his ghost form, his white hair blown back. "Okay, we're here," said Jazz, adjusting her aqua headband. "Now what did you two want to show us." Dani grabed Jazz's hand, while Danny grabbed Sam's. Everyone's eyes started to glow, then there was a flash of light. When the light was gone, they were all cats. Dani was white with green, blue, pink, purple, black, faded red, and ginger patches, Jazz was pale ginger with aqua paws and aqua fur on her head like her headband, Danny was black with ginger, red, green, blue, and white patches, and Sam was smoky-black with a purple tint to her fur, white paws, and white rings around her eyes. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO US!!!!!" yelled Sam, pissed off at the sight of her white paws. "We showed you our new power," said Danny. "We can turn ourselves and others into cats." Sam huffed. "I hate my cat form. My fur has too much white on it." ☯Maxine: Your Cutest Nightmare☮ 21:40, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell shrugged. "I don't know. How do we change back?" he said. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 01:40, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Ichigo walked past the ginger tom. "I don't know, but I suggest that we stay in a group and walk on until we find something useful that we could use." Silver chuckled. "Gee, someone's quite the leader." Ichigo just ignored him as she walked on, Grell and William behind her. I don't belive in coincidence or luck I believe in Destiny 01:51, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- William let out a soft sigh. "I hope we can get out of this soon." Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 02:35, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "IKUTO~! YOU GET BACK HERE NOW!" "HENTAI NEKO MIMI!" Ikuto jumped from tree to tree as he tried to escape the wraths of his sister and Amu. "Geez," he sighed," you get into Amu's room to give her that invite from Hotori, and she and Utau end up chasing you like you're some sort of criminal." Suu, one of Amu's charas floated up behind him with the other three and El and Il following. "Maybe you should have used the door instead of the window," she suggested nicly, as opposed to what everyone suggested in other tones. "And maybe when she wasn't changing," Ran said with a hmph, planting her pompom filled fists on her hips. "And when she wasn't changing into her pyjamas," Miki said accusingly, waving her pencil at him. Ikuto's cat ears twitched in annoyance. "How was I supposed to know?!" he snapped. Il floated up to him and started chanting annoyingly, "Ikuto's gonna get in trouble, Ikuto's gonna get in trouble!" The annoyed teen growled and flicked the devil chara away from him. While the other charas were distracted seeing if she was okay, he jumped to the forest floor and started running. He got to a sandy clearing where he had to stop for breath. His chara change disappeared and Yoru popped out his pocket. "What the hell?" he panted. Yoru sighed. "you've not been chara changing a lot recently, so you're getting weaker at it, ~nya," the tiny cat chara told him. Ikuto growled, and contemplated fdoing to Yoru what he'd done to Il when he just shrugged and fell back. "What should I do?" he asked after some time in silence passed. Yoru shook his head, showing he didn't know what to do, but then, a thought came to him, and he smiled. He flew up ove Ikuto, earning him a confused and curious, "Yoru?" from the teen. Yoru winke, then shouted, "Unlock Ikuto's Heart ~nya! Neko Chara Nari!" Yoru went back into his egg, and a bright light started shinging, making it impossible for Ikuto to see anything. The next thing he knew, he had fur. I don't belive in coincidence or luck I believe in Destiny 09:47, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell looked over at Ichigo. "Where are we going, anyway?" he asked, tipping his head to the side. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 15:00, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ichigo flicked her tail at the tom and told him, "I'm trying to find someplace for us all to rest. Or even the cafe where I work. My bosses' might be able to tell us what happened and how to fix it." I don't belive in coincidence or luck I believe in Destiny 15:22, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Which cafe is that?" William said, flicking his long dark brown tail. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 15:50, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Cafe Mew Mew," Ichigo purred. "We sell all sorts of cakes and teas there. Maybe once we're all back to normal again, you'll all come check it out." I don't belive in coincidence or luck I believe in Destiny 16:39, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell's eyes sparkled. "Sure!' he said happily. "Sounds good." Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 16:48, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rangiku and Soi Fon nodded in agreement. "Lead the way, Ichigo," Silver meowed. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 21:56, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- At once, a yowl of pure anger echoed. Soi Fon's tail twitched. "I wonder who it was?" Let's rewind to a few seconds ago. Kyo Sohma awoke to find himself in cat form. A dark brown tabby tom with brown eyes was staring at him. "Are you okay?" he asked. Wait. He could understand cat speak now? Before, he just attracted cats, no thanks to the Zodiac Curse. Now he could understand them? Kyo got up and shook his fur. "Who are you?" Kyo hissed. The cat in front of him looked at himself and twitched his tail. "I'm...a cat?" he meowed. "Whoever you are, you certainly aren't used to being a cat," Kyo meowed. "I'm Souske Aizen. You?" Aizen asked. "Kyo Sohma," Kyo asked, hoping to turn back into human form any minute now. "Are you human as well?" Aizen asked. "Yes, but don't worry, I'll turn back into my human self soon," Kyo meowed. Five minutes later, Kyo still hadn't changed back. Raising his head, he let out an angry yowl. Aizen sniffed. "I scent a few cats this way. Come on," he ordered. He and Kyo followed the scent trail until they came upon Ichigo and the others. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 23:40, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dani scented cats nearby. "Guys," she whispered. "I scent some other cats nearby. Maybe we should introduce ourselves, as they seem to be in a group." "I'm not sure," said Jazz. "They could be dangerous." Sam huffed. "If there are cats nearby, we might as well get to know them. We don't want any other enemies." "Agreed," said Danny. The group, led by Dani, followed the scent until they stumbled upon Ichigo and the rest of the group. ☯Maxine: Your Cutest Nightmare☮ 23:50, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ikuto clambered into the hollow tree trunk, hissing silently as the sound of dogs barking passed over him then faded inot the distance. A ghost figure of Yoru appeared on his shoulder and he hissed to it, "Yoru what did you do to me?" The little chara chuckled. "You're a cat ~nya!" he stated like it happened everyday. Growling, Ikuto told his chara, "I know I'm a cat, but how did this happen?!" Yoru was about to answer, what they heard voices, prompting the ghost to disappear. "And Pudding-chan is just like a monkey. We even call her a monkey-girl! She's crazy. I swear, we break more plates with her around than we dish out. And Lettuce is the same, but she's getting better with each shift. We're down to three plates a shift with her. And Zakuro-san isn't in all the time, but when she is in, she's a really good waitress. She's just lacking in the social department. And don't even get me started on Minto. She never helps out, cause she's always too busy drinking tea. And Ryou is the absolute worst!" I don't belive in coincidence or luck I believe in Destiny 00:06, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rangiku and Soi Fon glared at Aizen. He and Kyo had introduced themselves, though Aizen did not mention his rather checkered past. "Well, isn't this great," Kyo commented. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 00:51, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell let out a soft yawn, prompting William to look at him quizzically. "Grell, you're always tired, yet you never do anything." he said. Grell narrowed his eyes at him. "I have to make sure you don't drop dead from stress. You're working a hard job, paying for our apartment we live in, and making sure your brother doesn't blow his head off or something." Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 01:55, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kyo asked Rangiku, "What's with you, Soi Fon and Aizen? Are you guys mortal enemies or something?" Rangiku's shoulders sagged, and her eyes suddenly filled with sadness. "It's a very long story. We'll talk once we're out of any immediate danger," she meowed, quietly. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 14:31, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Are we in any danger?" William asked, sniffing the air. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 14:34, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We're untrained cats in a forest heading towards a Cafe where Ichigo's friends might know how to turn you guys back into humans. There are foxes, badgers, sometimes even wolfs prowling the forest, looking for an easy meal," Silver informed. "In that case, I'll just fight them with my..." Rangiku began, then was suddenly aware she was without Haineko, her sword. "Your claws, I presume?" Silver guessed. Rangiku nodded. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 14:45, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, at least it's a different sight for you, William, then where you work all day." Grell mewed, flicking the fluffy dark brown tom on the nose with his tail. He blinked, and smiled. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 14:51, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Aizen looked at Silver closely. "You seem and sound familiar...Gi--" Aizen never finished. Rangiku wrapped her tail around his muzzle. "Say his name, and they're going to find out. If you want to finish your plan to destroy us all, keep quiet!" Rangiku hissed. Aizen nodded in surprise. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 14:57, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ichigo suddenly stopped and turned sharply, hissing, "Were any of you listening to me?!" I don't belive in coincidence or luck I believe in Destiny 15:01, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Soi Fon nodded. "I was, at least. Rangiku and Silver were, but not for long, Aizen probably wasn't, Kyo...well, I'm not sure about him, and I think Grell and William were," she meowed. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 15:12, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ichigo lashed her tail once. "Then what did I say about Pudding-chan? Lettuce? Zakuro-san? Minto?" I don't belive in coincidence or luck I believe in Destiny 15:37, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You said Pudding-chan was like a monkey, and so was Lettuce but she was getting better. Minto doesn't even help because she's too busy drinking tea, and Zakuro-san didn't come in often, but she's a good waitress, though lacking in the social department. Not to mention, you said not to even get started on Ryou," Soi Fon answered, calmly. Rangiku was impressed with Soi Fon's recollection of the events. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 20:55, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell looked down sadly. "I wasn't listening. Sorry." William flicked his tail. "I was." Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 21:17, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Feel free to yell at Kyo, Destiny >:D) Aizen shrugged. "I wasn't listening. Oh, well," Silver meowed, calmly. "Why the heck would I want to listen to some cat talk?" Kyo spat. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 21:32, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Ceramonies Other Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG